All That You Can't Leave Behind
by DarkandTwisty
Summary: What if Delinda had married Derek and moved away? An alternate look at what could have happened...


**Summary- Takes place about a year after the S3 finale. Delinda married Derek, but comes back to Vegas for a visit. Yes, there is D/D, but other characters have main storylines as well. Something for everyone. There's really not too much I can put here, because hell, even I don't know where this story is going. I just write as it comes to me.**

**Author's Note- This is just a little something I'd been toying with for a while. I'm posting this to see what everyone thinks, and if people seem to enjoy it, I'll gladly post more chapters. Think of this as a kind of pilot chapter... if you all like it, then I'll continue. So, please review! And yes, the title was shamelessly stolen from the U2 album of the same name because, well, it's an appropriate title and U2 is an awesome band.**

**Disclaimer- GST owns. Any characters you don't recognize are mine.**

"You've got to be kidding me," Danny McCoy sighed as he walked into the surveillance room and observed what seemed like the tenth card counter of the day.

"I kid you not, my man," Mike Cannon responded, shaking his head as he handed his friend a cup of coffee. "These jokers think they can get away with anything."

"I don't even feel like dealing with this right now," Danny said, rolling his eyes as he took a drink from the coffee mug. "Hey, Mark!" he yelled, beckoning the new employee over tohis side of the room. "Feel like taking on your first card counter at the Montecito?" Without waiting for the man to respond, Danny continued, "Go downstairs to the blackjack pit and take care of this idiot."

Mike shook his head as the eager employee hurried out of the room. "Nice, Danny. That's what, the third time you've handed off work to someone else? What's the deal, man?"

McCoy shrugged as he ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "I don't know, Mikey... I guess I've just been under a lot of stress lately. Rachel's been asking for a key to my apartment."

Mike's dark eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa, back up. When the hell did you two get so serious? You gotta keep your brother up to date every now and then!"

"That's the thing, Mike...we really aren't that serious. At least I'm not," he admitted with a sigh, draining the rest of his coffee. "I mean, she's a great girl, and I do enjoy spending time with her. It's just..."

"She's not Delinda?" Mike offered, knowing good and well how his friend had felt about their boss's daughter.

"Mike," Danny said defensively, "Delinda is not a part of my life anymore. She married Derek and left the country, for God's sake. I think it's safe to say that we've both more than moved on."

"All right, all right," Mike replied in defeat, throwing up his hands. "Forget I mentioned it." Realizing that a change of subject would be necessary to fill the awkward silence that had come between them, Mike grinned, "So, how about that game last night? The Lakers opened up a can of serious whoop-ass!"

Danny smiled and nodded absently, his mind having wandered elsewhere. Could he still have feelings for Delinda? _No way_, he told himself, loosening his tie as a wave of uneasiness came over him. Sure, she crossed his mind from time to time, but that was normal, right? _Yes, especially when someone I used to see everyday moves halfway around the world_, he reasoned. He felt himself begin to relax as he reassured himself that his thoughts of his former fling were merely concern for an old friend who had moved away.

"Hey, you want to go grab a beer after this? Our shift ends in a few minutes," Danny suggested, glancing at his watch.

"No can do," Mike answered apologetically. "I got a hot date," he explained with a sly grin.

"Oh yeah? Who is she?" Danny inquired curiously. "Is it that waitress you were talking to the other night?"

"Nope, although I do have her number. This is someone I met last night at Mystique."

Danny shook his head as he laughed, "I don't know how you do it."

"Hey, it's Mike Cannon's world, you're just living in it," Mike grinned as he stood up and picked up his suit jacket. "Mind if I get out of here a little early? I want to pick up some flowers for Cindy...you know, make a good impression."

"No problem, just remember this favor next time," Danny answered with a nod.

"Thanks, man. Wish me luck." After waving goodbye, Mike took out his faithful tube of breath spray and spritzed it in his mouth before heading out the door.

Danny laughed and shook his head as he sat back down in his seat, watching the moniters idly. He had just started to drift off when Ed hurried into the room frantically.

"Danny, I need you to work another shift tonight. I have to leave early. Where's Mike?" Deline asked, his blue eyes scanning the room for his other employee. "Call him and tell him to get his ass back here."

Danny nodded in confusion as he looked up at the older man. "What's going on, Ed?" he asked.

Ed stopped in his tracks and answered, simply, "Delinda's back in town."

**A/N:** I know this chapter was short, but like I said, this is a test run. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
